List of Injuries
As a funny and cute styled anime, Ojamajo Doremi has it's fair share of comical and not-so comical injuries throughout the series. Ojamajo Doremi 1 - 10 11 - 20 21 - 30 31 - 42 41 - 51 *In 41, Pop throws Majorika down after smelling alchohol. *While chasing her classmate, Doremi ends up running past him and into a pole... *In ep 42, The vice-principal yanks Onpu around by her wrist early on in the episode. *After Dela insults Majorika, Majorika falls to the floor. *After being startled by Kota's sudden movement Shimakura falls to the floor. *The six boys end up fighting violently. Then the ojamajo end up momentarily involved in this fight. *The ojamajo try to run away and end up tripping over the fence and fall in a bundled heap. *In 43, Aiko violently mentions what she'd like to do to her dad. *It's mentioned that Shiori can attend school again because she's healthy enough. *Tamaki's dad reveals an incident when Tamaki was still really little and she accidentally pulls a very hot cup of coffee on herself. Causing her to be rushed to the hospital from the burns. *Then a while later, he smacked her after she almost fell over the fencing of the upper deck in their vila because of careless-ness. *Shiori was getting sick and feverish and had to be rushed to the hospital once the adults found the girls. *Tamaki's dad slaps her after she struggles to try to get away from him. *In 44, Kotake is forced into submission as Mutsumi locks onto his arm. *Mutsumi's brother painfully grabs onto her leg/lower half. *Candy had her opponent locked by the leg. *Candy falls down when her shoelace gets tangled in the ropes. *Mutsumi is knocked down *Aiko falls over after she holds up a very heavy pair of weights. *Candy and her opponent are both knocked down, then her opponent bit her arm and bends her leg painfully. *Candy kicks her opponent, then manages to pin her down and win the fight! *In 45, Doremi ends up running into a man, causing them to both fall over. *The ojamajo find the old man in front of the maho-do. Slumped down and weak. *Majorika falls from the upper-floor of the Maho-do and bounces around, landing front on her face. *Doremi gets beaten up by Pop, again. But this time has a black eye and bloody nose. *Doremi falls to the ground after being crushed by a present bag. *In ep 46, Doremi's chair falls over as she reaches for Dela. *Michiaki mentions that his dad twisted his back. *Aiko momentarily knocks Michiaki unconcious when she hits him with the magicians stick. *Michiaki is knocked over when he pulls on the flags from his top hat *In 47, The ojamajo are knocked over when everyone rushes on stage/into the room. *Lala and Hehe get into a violent scuffle when they both start arguing with each other. *As the episode ends, Kouji seems to be inches from falling to the ground as he tries catching Aiko. *In episode 49, Aiko and Doremi play around by playfully yanking on each other. *When Hazuki points out the time, Aiko and Doremi collide with her causing them to fall to the floor. *Onpu falls down a set of stairs. *In episode 50, Aiko and Hazuki wind up in a heap on the floor because of how tired they are. *The girls run past Dela, causing her to get dizzy. *Onpu simply shoves Majorika to the ground with her broom. *A big stone lands on Hazuki's head after she realizes she forgot to use magic. *Doremi bangs into a structure while chasing a bird. She ends up skinning her knee. *Majoruka falls over when Onpu teases her. *Kouji is knocked over by the girls mothers. *In 51, Onpu falls over after the curse takes over and passes out. *The ojamajo head desk the table before Aiko slams her fist into it. *The ojamajo fall over when Majorika yells at them. *Majorika falls to the floor after reverting to her witch frog form. *Poppu collides with the ground as she flies to the magical stage location. *Pop crushes Majorika while hugging her near the end of the episode. Ojamajo Doremi # 1 - 12 *When Doremi and Majorika meet, Majorika suddenly yells at her, causing her to fall backwards. *In episode 2, Hazuki is momentarily knocked unconscious when a can of powder collides with her head. *Doremi's mother reveals she had attempted and contemplated suicide many times until realizing she was pregnant with Doremi. *In ep 3, Yada-kun falls over after Doremi plays a little joke on him *In ep 4, Dodo is strangled by Hana-chan *Hana-chan gets a terrible cold *Haruka slaps Doremi *Onpu's mother had suffered a terrible injury when she fell down a set of stairs as a child while on stage, which led to the fownfall of her career when she had gone into a state of shock. This also led to the two of them getting into a fight when Onpu wanted to perform in the same location. 13 - 23 24 - 34 35 - 49 *Onpu uses her magic to cut Doremi loose from Puppet strings, but as a result Doremi ended up being flung forward and gain a few scratches on her face. *When Onpu met Tooru, only later to be attacked by Oyajide, she quickly tackled Doremi out of the way of a bunch falling planks of wood. However one ended up partially crushing her ankle, causing it to become bruised. However despite this minor injury she performed her role anyway. Motto! Ojamajo Doremi *Hana-chan suffers a cold/minor aches and pains and the blame is put on Momoko. *Onpu gets physically ill to the point of throwing up in one episode after eating something her body can't handle well. Later on in the episode she is forced to do it again, but only passes out for a few minutes instead. *During Gym Class Onpu ends up passing out and is forced to rest in the Nurses office. Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! *Doremi twists her ankle when she hops into the air near the beginning of the season. Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho *Doremi momentarily passes out in the first episode after going through shock upon seeing her low test score. *Momoko is hit right in the center of her face with a baseball. Which left a big red imprint of it on it her face for a day. But she suffered no other injuries from this. *Fami-chan ends up falling multiple times, and hit with a heavy ball in the face/head while hiding in a bush during the final episode/episode 13. *Non-chan had Cancer and ends up dying at the end of episode 12. *In one episode when Onpu was accused of breaking a classmates instruement a flashback shows her during a race the class was in when she fell and suffered minor scrapes and bruises as a result. She did get up and continue to reach Aiko however. Which allowed them to win. Ojamajo Doremi 16 *Doremi became distracted by a hair pin coming loose and trips down the stairs. *Majorika spanks Hana-chan, as revealed during chapter 2 when she tells Doremi the reason she was allowed to come back to the Human World. *Onpu's mother worked too hard and it made her suffer a minor stroke. But she is said to be recovering from it. Other (Injuries that do not occur in the light novel, or any part of the anime or movies should be listed here.) *During the Dokkan opening, near the ending of it Doremi trips, causing the other ojamajo to laugh at her. *During the Motto opening, Majo Rika gets kicked by Lala for eating all the cookies and then towards the end, she gets hit in the face by the camera. *During the Motto eyecatch, Doremi gets freaked out that there is two of her and then she tries to run away, only for the two to smash into the background behind them. *During the original eyecatch in the first season, after Dodo hops onto the lever of the cash register, Majorika is shot at the screen! In the second part of it, Dodo hits the lever with her head. Trivia Gallery Peace.png|Doremi seconds before she falls Category:Lists